


Is this even a date?

by GeomEunSaeg



Series: WeVerse Shenanigans [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Betting and losing, Dinner, Fluff, Kissing Games, M/M, Making Out, jeonghan is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomEunSaeg/pseuds/GeomEunSaeg
Summary: When you and your boyfriend cannot decide on what to eat for dinner, what do you do? For Seungcheol and Jeonghan, they played games and the winner picks what they eat. Usually, its best of three in scissors paper stone, but Seungcheol wants to play a different game this time. Something more... high-stakes.Note. I freaked out when i saw the pictures, my brain combusted because yoon jeonghan you are unreal
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: WeVerse Shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916797
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Is this even a date?

“This is going to be so unfair.”

“No, it won’t.”

“Yes, it will! You have more practice keeping a straight face on stage.”

Jeonghan frowned and slumped back onto the sofa. Seungcheol could only laugh at his pouting boyfriend as he held both his hands. Even when he was being stubborn like this, he was still incredibly adorable, with puffed out cheeks and a poor attempt at avoiding eye contact. Because no matter how much he wanted to avoid playing his game, his eyes would wander back to check on Seungcheol’s reaction before blushing furiously when they lock eyes.

He wasn’t mad at him. They didn’t fight. It was just the typical ‘we are going out to eat but we don’t know what to eat’ situation, and it ended up being Jeonghan and Seungcheol having vastly different ideas of what dinner should look like. 

Jeonghan wanted a quiet, stay-at-home dinner date. With take-out food and the privacy of their dorms. Just the two of them.

Seungcheol wanted to go out to a loud, lively KBBQ place. With tantalising meat and a matching atmosphere to be merry and have fun.

And when they couldn’t decide on what to eat, they usually find ways to compromise. And this was just one of their ways: games. They did it before as a team, when they had to decide who gets the single rooms. They did it to see who would have to clean up after practice. So it would make sense for them to use games to figure out what to eat.

Usually its scissors paper stone, best of threes. Usually Jeonghan wins (for some reason).

So Seungcheol suggested another game (Note the glint in his eye when he suggested this).

They would simply look at each other and whoever blushes first loses and the winner gets to pick the dinner spot. But Jeonghan insisted that this would be rigged against him since he was more easily flustered out of the two. Which was true. Jeonghan could not keep a straight face, even when all Seungcheol did was give him a wink.

A fucking wink.

It wasn’t like they didn’t make any suggestive moves on stage that made the fans scream at their ‘chemistry’. Jeonghan would usually respond with something even more suggestive or laugh it off, but off stage, he was his usual, shy, blushing mess.

“How about this, who ever wins doesn’t have to pay.”

The stakes are higher now, but at least it got his interest. 

Jeonghan turned to face his boyfriend and pressed his lips together in contemplation. After a while, determination set onto his face and he responded with a firm nod.

Now this was going to be fun.

They adjusted themselves on the sofa such that they were facing each other now. With their eyes closed, Jeonghan waited as Seungcheol counted to three.

One.

His grip on his hand tightened.

Two.

Three.

The two of them opened their eyes.

For a moment, neither of them did anything. They were simply admiring each other. Jeonghan was already failing terribly. The look of Seungcheol’s deep eyes and long lashes made his throat dry. His thick neck and muscled, sharp jaw was just down right hot, and his lips… Oh he could kiss them right now. When he focused again, he noticed the smirk on Seungcheol’s face. He must have noticed him staring at his face, or more specifically, those pair of cute dimples that had emerged at his grin. He could feel his guts do somersaults inside him.

As much as he would have liked to continue devouring the sight of his boyfriend, he had a mission to get a free meal in the dorm. So Jeonghan decided to strike first. 

Swiftly, he leaned forward towards Seungcheol and gave him a peck on the nose. The rapper was initially surprised by his sudden movements, jerking back a little and tensing up before relaxing as the feather-light touch of Jeonghan’s lips on his skin. Jeonghan gave him a small, playful smile, like he had just won. But Seungcheol knew he was going to win anyways.

Grabbing Jeonghan’s face with both hands, he pressed his lips against his. Seungcheol could see Jeonghan’s eyes wide open in shock, but that was not all he was planning to do. He wanted Jeonghan to pay for weeks of uncalled-for caresses along his arms and legs during comeback practice. 

The older kissed him deeply, letting a moan slip, which earned a shiver from Jeonghan who instantly relaxed his shoulders and let his hands wander up his arms to hold onto his wrists. Now they were just enjoying the moment. Seungcheol couldn’t allow ‘enjoying’, or he maybe could…

Jeonghan then felt something slip into his mouth. In the midst of all the ecstasy, he made it out to be Seungcheol, so he let him dance around in his mouth enjoying the feeling of their tongues fighting for dominance. There were sparks bombarding in his head and he felt so unimaginably enraptured in this heated moment, Jeonghan could see stars from the back of his eyes. His grip on Seungcheol’s wrist tightened as he deepened the kiss further and tried to savour the taste of his lips and his love, refusing to let go. Only when he sensed his boyfriend’s hands slip from his jaw did he part from his lips, now red and plump from the kiss. Both of them were out of breath, panting, but they both wore equally blissful smiles.

Though for two different reasons.

“You lose.”

Jeonghan looked at the man in front of him, confused and still high from all the emotions before. It took him a while to realise how Seungcheol, besides his lips, looked perfectly normal. Like the past 20 seconds had not happened. While Jeonghan was bright pink across his face, a beautiful shade that Seungcheol couldn’t help but stare a little longer and admire his boyfriend’s euphoric state.

A small peck on his forehead brought Jeonghan back to reality. The moment he realised how hot his face felt in comparison to the casual look Seungcheol bore, he slumped forward into his shoulders and rested his head. In a poor attempt to cover his face, the leader gave a hearty laugh at his flustered condition.

Jeonghan blushed harder hearing the laugh. A laugh he loved so much.

He felt a hand pet his hair and stroke it gently. Sighing, he resigned himself to his fate that evening. But now that he thought about it, he wouldn’t have minded paying for a meal to make out like this everyday.

~~~

He was on a date with his boyfriend. That he was sure. He was paying and he was fine with it. It only made sense they took turns. The restaurant was crowded and noisy, but Jeonghan didn’t mind since it only added to the liveliness of the place.

What slightly irked him was the fact that Seungkwan and Vernon were seated next to Seungcheol and Jeonghan respectively. Somewhere between changing to go out and locking the dorm door behind them, the duo found themselves in the company of their two maknaes. It wasn’t that they weren’t welcome, but it was a date after all… is it?

Jeonghan was starting to doubt that this night was going to be as romantic as he would have liked. Not like hic choice of meal would have been any better since according to Vernon, Mingyu was hogging the kitchen making food for Wonwoo, Jun and Minghao. The rest ordered in and were eating in the other dorm. Either ways, there wasn’t seem to be an escape from their 11 children.

As Jeonghan finished cooking a particular piece of meat on the hotplate, he saw a notification popped up on his phone. He quickly cut the pieces and placed them on Seungkwan’s plate (who was too busy chatting with Vernon about their new song) and picked up his phone to read the message. Swiping the screen, he came across the teal coloured app and opened it to check who posted.

In front were two pictures of him cooking a rather large piece of meat. He remembered it from a while ago, it was too thick so he decided to make a few cuts to let it cook faster. While you could only see half his face, the small smile on his face was likely because he had been humming Ah! Love while flipping the meat. Noticing the four-lettered name on the top left hand corner, he smirked as he read the caption that accompanied.

_Delicious meat that Jeonghan bought and cooked for me_

Jeonghan looked up and was returned with Seungcheol’s knowing grin. Placing his phone down, he picked up the metal tongs again and picked up a cooked piece of meat. He wrapped it in lettuce and added some sauce and garlic before glancing up at his boyfriend’s eager face. Jeonghan reached forward and fed Seungcheol the ssambap. The rapper chewed happily and gave him a few satisfied grunts and Jeonghan resumed his cooking duties.

Like this, he felt like the world around them disappeared. No loud metal clanging, no busy chatter, no Seungkwan and Vernon seated beside them. To Jeonghan, they were on their little date, with cooking meat he bought on a bet, and a handsome boyfriend to feed.

And that’s all there is.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me, i cannot write anything vaguely sexual. So this is my first time writing a somewhat make out scene, pls help me i wanted to slam my head against the wall.


End file.
